The cause of body odor is specifically related to the decomposition products resulting from the reaction which takes place on the surface of the skin between bacteria and certain body secretions called apocrine secretions. The apocrine secretion is a milkish, fatty fluid formed in the apocrine glands found in the deeper layers of the skin, most abundantly in the axilla or underarm area. This secretion is manufactured in the gland by a very slow continuous process but the discharge or excretion thereof from the skin's surface occurs intermittently subject to variables such as emotional stress, including fear and/or anger. However, after the gland has emptied its contents, further stress or stimulation is ineffective until a sufficient amount of secretion has again formed and accumulated inside the gland. The additional formation of the apocrine secretion usually take several hours after the gland has been depleted.
Other secreting glands of the skin called sebaceous or oil glands also produce a fatty substance called sebum which flows out over the skin surface and is responsible for the natural oiliness of skin. However, this oily substance mixes with dirt and bacteria on the skin and blends with the apocrine secretions. This combination of components forms an oily film which not only serves as a protective insulation for these substances but also tends to cling to the skin pores and irregularities so that their removal becomes relatively difficult.
The bacteria( population on the skin surface is another determining factor in body odor in that a sufficient level is required to bring about enough reaction with the apocrine secretions to produce perceptible odor.
Either bacteria alone or apocrine secretions alone is odorless. These two components must combine and react to produce the composition products which are actually the cause of body odor. Although the apocrine secretions, sebum, dirt and bacteria all play a roll in body odor, other physical and physiological factors can significantly modify the nature of the reaction between bacteria and apocrine secretions.
Various compositions, preparations and deodorant pads have been proposed in the prior art to control odors associated with the human body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,101 to Morrison discloses a deodorant composition which comprises a cosmetically acceptable vehicle containing methyl salicylate and a solubility enhancing oil, preferably peanut oil. The composition is externally applied to the skin, generally to the feet of a user and provides protection against development of odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,412 to Tanzer et al discloses an absorbent article designed for adsorbing and retaining human exudate. The absorbent article includes a deodorizing mixture which is an anhydrous, non-buffer blend of acidic, basic and pH neutral odor adsorbing particles.
It is also known to use aluminum chloride as a cosmetic astringent for perspiration control. U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,605 to Hendricks discloses an improvement over prior art aluminum chloride--containing perspiration control means. In this patent, a deodorant composition is disclosed as a foot deodorant comprising boric acid, hydrogen peroxide, sodium chloride, alcohol and water.
Prior art deodorant compositions and preparations still have drawbacks regarding control of body odor. Known body deodorant compositions that merely restrict the excretion of body secretions fail to effectively control bacteria or oil accumulation on the skin. Moreover, many deodorant compositions require daily use and include components or compounds that have been found to cause skin irritation. Other deodorizing compounds may be effective in removing some of the substances contributing to body odor but are ineffective in removing all of the body odor causing components.
In view of these drawbacks, a need has developed to provide an improved body deodorant composition or preparation and a method of applying it to human skin for effective body odor control. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art by providing a disposable body deodorant composition, particularly for use with an absorbent pad which is effective in controlling bodily secretions and effectively cleanses the skin surface to provide effective body deodorant control over an extended period of time.